Belphegor
Belphegor (Philip "Pip" Blackadar) is a devisor with a pronounced talent for combining diverse things into actually functional devises. At Whateley Belphegor attempts to emulate his namesake, the demon of Sloth and Invention. He's grossly overweight and goes around in a hoverchair of his own invention. He's a devisor with a pronounced talent for combining diverse things into actually functional devises. Unfortunately, most of the components of his creations are stolen from other people in the Workshop -- he's the world's greatest mooch. Belphegor is British and speaks in an upper-class Received Pronunciation accent, although it's widely thought that this is an affectation and not his natural accent. He has his own secret workshop. He has a serious case of Diedrick's Syndrome, resulting in frequent rants about being the greatest inventor and people will recognize his genius. He was responsible for turning Grabby into a part octopus''Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter 3'' with his "Kraken formula."Call the Thunder: Chapter 2 - Wake-up Call He also stole Jobe's cloning chamber and Drow formula to create his own Drow, now named Belphoebe.The Second Book of Jobe: Part 1 He's in his second year as a freshman due to having been caught cheating on his finals.The Big Idea Lots of the kids make fun of his name by creating other names beginning with 'bel', such as Belfinko, Belfatso and many, many more. He is mortally terrified of Nacht, who has made tormenting him a favorite pastime of hers.Ayla and the Networks He's a party animal.No Beast So Fierce : even Belphegor realized that he was neurotic in the extreme MID Classes Winter 2007 *some gym class where he can watch the girls' aerobics, the cad!The Second Book of Jobe: Part 4 Associations *Melville Cottage *Belphoebe Wilkins-Blackadar (Daughter) *Jobe Wilkins (Co-Parent) Appearances He shows up in several stories. From Murphy's perspective: "the fat kid in the hovering wheelchair. ... the pimpled mass of Baron Harkonnen-esque paunch was stuffing his face with a foot-long hoagie, and wasn’t bothering to be clean about it."Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter 1 He is caught with stolen property and is a suspect for the attack on Reach. His combat final vs Phase''Combat Boot'' is not his greatest hour. He has been attempting to capture Chaka in order to research her powers.A Fistful of Chaka As part of his punishment, Carson forbid his using his anti-grav chair for some time and set him a weight loss goal.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 12 - La Dame aux Camelias He interfered in Jobe's attempt to cure Phase's GSD.Ayla and the Mad Scientist After Whateley He's alive, and buff. He's in contact with Frost. And met Charger and Dragonblade. Charger described him as: : a wrestler build with this creepy gold mask even the Burger King would tell him to lose... Mega-Girl did not know about his transformation, as when Charger mentioned him, she said: : A big, fat guy in a floating chair? So his transformation likely occurred after she graduated from Whateley Academy in 2009, if she did graduate that year.The Road to Whateley: Part 3 : Phillip ‘Belphegor’ Blackadar is a criminal inventor and self-styled ‘Criminal Mastermind’. And yes, I’ve worked for him. Let me put it to you this way: at his very worst, the Green Devil was a better boss than Belphegor at his best. Belphegor is not the worst boss that I’ve worked for; there are two or three truly toxic assholes that I’ve suffered under. But ATHUG was able to get me out of those contracts under the ‘Provable Nutcase’ clause. But Belphegor isn’t crazy. Just a bleeding superior, stingy, pretentious, conniving, double-dealing pain-in-the-ass. Worse, Belphegor has a knack for grabbing first-rate henchmen and getting them to sign long-term, very binding contracts. Doc, Wheels and I have all done tours of duty under Belphegor, and we’re all glad as hell to be out.The Nefarious Three: Part 1 Stories *''The Road to Whateley'' *''The Nefarious Three'' Minions Hech-wenches : Besides his admittedly very good henchmen, Belphegor always has a squad of three beautiful women who hide their faces behind gold masks, like Belphegor does himself. Always the same three types: a tall busty amazon, a sleek curvy bombshell, and a petite but curvy gamine. But they’re all deadly as hell. The word is that Belphegor ‘oggs’ them, that is he augments them somehow, so that no matter what they looked like before, they now fit one of those three templates. And there are other rumors about those three chicks that make that look downright wholesome. Delilah may be one of them. If so, she's the gamin type. VI and AI Belphegor always has a set of VIs or AIs. There are always three, and they always go bad on him for some reason. There are three sets in the story. One retired set: *PETER *PAUL *MARY - Had to be put down like Old Yeller. Another retired set: *JILL *KELLY *SABRINA Current (as of this story) set *CASPAR - The one that helps the Three. *MELCHIOR - The unhelpful one, with a lot of power. *BALTHAZAR - Mentioned Delilah She appears to be his secretary and general assistant. : A petite woman followed the leader, wearing a matching outfit of a black leather jacket and skirt, with a gold mask of exquisite feminine beauty. Marcus A minion. References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2010 Category:Melville Cottage Category:Devisor Category:Diedrick's Syndrome Category:Great Britain